


shatter

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: At least once please, Betrayal, Choice, Don’t copy and paste this to another site bitch, Friendship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I promise there’s more to tag but like I suck at it so pls, I’m not good at tagging, Kings and Queens, Knights - Freeform, Like my dude I can’t write this on my computer without my family finding out so yeah 💀, Medieval AU, My First Work in This Fandom, Nightmares, Other, dont even think about it - Freeform, dont test me, ill find you if you do hoe, it was 1 am man, knight and prince trope, please, please read the notes, spare me your mercy, take care of yourself <3, thanks I literally love you if you even read my story, we dont ship Tommy and tubbo..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tommy’s looking for his place, he’s looking to be the best knight there is, the best knight he can be to Tubbo, his best friend.Can he do that, when he’s having nightmares, when Dream is too busy flirting with the fucking prince, George, to be training him, when his only known family, Wilbur, is going batshit crazy, and when a man with horns is coming for his best friend, when he’s lost in a forest with said best friend?or;the medieval au I wantalso please if you plan on shipping Tubbo and Tommy, don’t interact please, that makes the ccs AND me uncomfortable, thanks. No smut. This story will be centered on Tubbo and Tommy.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	shatter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song I Can’t Handle Change, the rest of my sad playlist, and medieval AUs. My sad playlist is called ‘maybe i did listen to ultimately by khai dream on repeat and cried at 3 am 🙄’ if you want to know.
> 
> Also please don’t share this with content creators, thanks. I want people to see my work, so I’ll be leaving it public until it gets popular, if it ever does of course, bec I really don’t want ccs to see it

It’s sandy. There’s sand everywhere, hills and hills of sand and nothing else. Maybe a few sticks but nothing else but the quiet, vast hills of sand, surrounding the boy. It looks just like a very yellow desert with a very blue sky. 

No clouds in sight.

He tugged his helmet up, gasping for air. It was hot in there, it was. Tommy remembers this being his greatest fear and immediately remembered, right, he was on guard duty, so how the hell was he in this desert again? It was hot enough that he would disregard that. He was alone, in such a desolate and empty place, and god, how he hated being alone.

There was a small voice inside him that immediately pondered, ‘Tubbo, where, where is he?’, but unfortunately he could not worry much longer as he felt himself walk. Right walk. Did he mean to walk? He felt drowsy and hot. Very hot. Not good. No, not good at all. 

He saw a tree— a very small tree but it grew bigger as he kept walking. Soon his walking turned to running, and his head ached. He didn’t mean to run, he couldn’t even register that he had let his arms flop around when running, which wasn’t very knight-like of him. The voice was screaming now, screaming about Tubbo, and his senses started to come back to him at the feeling of the wind fresh across his face. 

Near the palm tree, he could see Tubbo. His eyes widened. Tubbo.

Tubbo was leaning on the small tree, next to a small pond that was a tinted just a bit red near where his feet lay. He saw a long path that indicated he was dragged. And there was a wound. A wound in Tubbo’s side. He was bleeding out, and he started to panic. 

Black dots filled his vision. No, no, please, keep running, keep running Tommy, please, Tubbo needs him.

A man with a glowing smirk and horns— horns and a sword walked near Tubbo, walking just past him, and he wanted to ask him to drag him, pull him, anything, anything to get him to Tubbo’s side, but the man smirked, and walked towards Tubbo. He looked back, finally.

Tommy’s vision wasn’t doing well, he felt awfully dehydrated now that he thought about it. 

“Tubbo—“

Tubbo please— don’t die—

The man grabbed his arm and continued to walk to Tubbo, dragging Tommy with him. Tommy did not care about who this was, anything to keep Tubbo safe.

His mind was full of panic at the state of Tubbo bleeding out, and he almost felt angry at the man for walking so slow. How could he? Could he not see the urgency? That was a prince! That was his best friend!

He couldn’t move when he was standing next to Tubbo. His body was all tense and frozen and he could feel his hands cramping up from the slight anger and worry he felt while he watched the man kneel down next to Tubbo.

The man bandaged Tubbo, ever so gently, with so much care and Tommy almost felt at ease when he saw the bleeding stop. He watched the man carefully, as he continued to wrap the bandage around Tubbo’s wound, and finally he stopped, seeming accomplished. 

Tommy almost felt at ease.

The man suddenly pulled him in, and he flinched, blinked, screamed, and close his eyes as he saw the sandy floor close in.

When he opened his eyes however, Tubbo’s unconscious face was in front of him, slightly pained and bloody but there. He could see the man from the corner of his eye, and he pulled out his sword. His eyes widened. What—

He plunged it into Tubbo’s side.

He was wounded again.

He couldn’t move.

Even though he tried so hard to protest, he couldn’t move. Tubbo’s face was still though, still and stoic. A small reliever but he could see at just the bottom of his eyes, the blood.

And he couldn’t move, he felt like he was suffocating, why the hell couldn’t he do anything? 

He blinked and he missed it, the small transition, he wondered if he was dreaming, hallucinating, because all of a sudden the wound was gone, both of them, he was healed. The wound was just.. gone, his clothes were clean and free of blood, and his face was just so calm and at peace. He blinked, how the hell did the wound heal up so fast?

He opened his eyes, and the man was sitting with an awake and smiling Tubbo, who was laughing, and he sat far away, watching. This was a cruel dream, maybe it was a hallucination from being in the desert for so long, maybe not. He hoped not, he hoped it was a dream, however cruel a dream may be, it was just a dream, not reality.

The man threw his head back and Tubbo raised a hand to his mouth, stifling a laugh.

No— he can’t be trusted with him, that man was out for him—

What the hell—

And now he blinked again (maybe he should stop blinking, but it makes the black dots go away for a bit.) and Tommy saw Tubbo’s scared face, frightened and hurt, and he saw his hands, his own hands, holding a knife, which was plunged into Tubbo’s stomach.

His best friend’s stomach.

The prince’s stomach.

He was about to throw up.

The man was at his side now, bandaging Tubbo again, unconscious and unknowing of the previous events.

“See Tommy? Tubbo doesn’t need you.”

That’s not true.

“Your just his guard, his royal servant who would protect him at all cost.”

Why is the stupid man with horns speaking now? How sad anyways, he wasn’t able to protect Tubbo from being stabbed and wounded so mercilessly even in a dream.

“Unfortunately, you are not suited for that. Some may call you a lost cause— but in Tubbo’s words—“

The man smirked and all he felt was a deep pit in his stomach, eyes wide.

“You are a liability, Tommy.”

That isn’t true—

“Tommy!” 

His eyes snapped open. He wasn’t in any desert, no, he was in his bed, which was in opposite of two others, where he shared a room. Of course, he was just an apprentice to his roommates, who were oh so strong and mighty, knights, the man’s voice said in his head.

Why— 

Shivers ran down his spine.

“Dream?”

“Good morning Tommy. You’d better be up soon you idiot, Prince Tubbo’s waiting.”

Dream hovered above him, stern and stoic. Oh yes, the almighty dream. Back at it to save the day. Yay.

“Did you hear me? I said Prince Tubbo’s waiting.”

Right.

Tubbo’s waiting.

And it was just a dream.

“Tommy are you okay? Wake up, stop dozing off, the king’ll get mad if you’re late.”

“Of course you green heathen. I was just thinking about big man shit, something you aren’t.” Tommy scoffed, rubbing his eyes.

“That was lame, Tommy. Anyways get up and go get some breakfast by Miss Nihachu. She’s offering since the incident last week.”

“Was it that bad?”

Damn. Tommy goes on a quest with Tubbo and gets lost for one day and there was an attack bad enough for Niki to make extra bread for everyone.

“Yes it was Tommy. Now go. I need to go over to the prince now.”

How idiotic, they both knew that Dream would call him George all the time, as well as Tubbo, he was so fancy and stern for no reason. The king wasn’t watching in the room. However, he nodded and Dream took his leave, the door swinging shut softly behind him, the knight’s cape flowing steadily. 

He’d have to hurry up then. There was nothing much to change, except into his clothes rather than his nightwear. He also needed to go to the armory to grab some armor and a sword. He had training with his older brother, Wilbur, after seeing Tubbo for the morning.

He opened the door, which creaked ever so slightly, opening to the hall, which was crowded with people.

It was just a normal day.

**Author's Note:**

> It was 1 am when I was writing this first chapter and I just want a nice medieval au. Leave criticism, I am not good at writing their characters but I use really want a medieval au lol. Also I might update slow because I usually take a lot of time to look back at my work LOL. I promise I’ll try to get at least one chapter out in the span of a week 
> 
> ALSO PLEASE GO DRINK WATER OR EAT SOME FOOD, GO STRETCH, WASH YOUR FACE, I LITERALLY LOVE YOU IF YOUR READING THIS TAKE CARE OF YOUR SELF YOUR AMAZING I ADORE YOU LIKE LEAVE A COMMENT AND ILL LITERALLY LOVE UOU FOREVER TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF DARLING <333333 :)))))))))


End file.
